YOU (HANDS ONE ME)
by nonabyun
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai Park WooJin yang ingin mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya ONESHOOT/ WARNING GS/ PARK WOOJIN/ AHN HYUNGSEOB/ JINSEON/ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2


**HANDS ON ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam Minggu. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi gedung bertingkat dan jalanan Kota Seoul begitu gemerlap dengan angkuhnya. Jalanan nampak terang dan ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan para orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malam manis ini. Banyak pasangan kaum adam dan kaum hawa yang saling berboncengan hanya untuk sekedar memadu kasih dan sebagian lagi dari mereka memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di café yang berjajar di sepanjang jalanan kota.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak memiliki kekasih di malam Minggu seperti ini? Oh, mungkin sebagian dari mereka saat ini lebih memilih menonton drama romatis di rumah atau paling tidak memanjatkan doa agar turun hujan. _'Yang memiliki kekasih harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang tidak memiliki kekasih'_ begitulah kata batin mereka.

Namun nampaknya malam minggu yang sepi dan sunyi tak akan berlaku untuk Park WooJin malam ini. Tadi pagi ia menerima undangan dari Kim Jaehwan yang merupakan salah satu teman baiknya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kucingnya yang ke lima. Berlebihan memang, tapi WooJin tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya. Toh Jaehwan memang kaya luar biasa.

Saat matahari sudah terbenam, Woojin segera bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta Jaehwan. Pilihan bajunya malam ini jatuh pada celana kain hitam yang membentuk kaki serta kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan jas bermotif. Untuk menambah kesan mewah pada pakaiannya, tak lupa WooJin membuat sipul menyerupai dasi pada kerah kemejanya, membuat laki-laki berambut merah maroon itu semakin tampan saja. Ayolah, WooJin memang tinggal di asrama sekolah saat ini, namun ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang kaya seperti Jaehwan, jadi jangan heran melihatnya tampilnya begitu glamour malam ini.

"Kau sudah siap WooJin-ah?"

Itu suara JiHoon, teman satu kamar WooJin di asrama. Laki-laki yang seumuran dengan WooJin itu juga nampak sudah rapi dan tampan dengan pakaian yang digunakannya. JiHoon terlihat lebih simple dalam berpakaian dibanding WooJin. Laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan jas warna biru gelap yang dipadu dengan kemeja bergaris tipis di bagian dadanya. Tak kalah tampan dengan WooJin.

"Ya, aku sudah siap hyung. Bagaimana dengan JinYoung, Daehwi dan juga GuanLin? Bukankah mereka akan berangkat bersama kita?"

"Iya. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran. Sebaiknya kita cepat turun"

WooJin mengangguk dengan perkataan JiHoon yang tak lama kemudian JiHoon segera menyambar kunci mobil sport-nya dan berjalan berdua ke parkiran asrama bersama WooJin. Di area parkir, WooJin bisa melihat jika ketiga sahabat nya yang akan ikut bergabung ke pesta Jaehwan sudah berkerumun di sekeliling mobil JiHoon. Si pemilik mobil yang berjalan di samping WooJin pun hanya berdecih kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut. WooJin tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah terlihat sekali jika mereka bertiga sudah merencanakan ini semua?" JiHoon terkekeh

"Sudah sepantasnya hyung tertua yang mengalah untuk kita semua" timpal WooJin

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka"

Setelah perjalanan yang tak begitu melelahkan itu, akhirnya WooJin dan JiHoon tiba di tempat JinYoung, DaeHwi dan GuanLin menunggu. Sebagai sesama laki-laki, tak lupa mereka saling memberi salam dengan cara berpelukan yang gagah. Mereka saling penepuk bahu dan punggung guna mengetahui keadaan satu sama lain.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, segera saja DaeHwi yang memang dasarnya banyak bicara mengajak JiHoon untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Diantara mereka berlima hanya JiHoon dan WooJin yang sudah punya surat ijin untuk mengemudi, jadi karena malam ini mereka menggunakan mobil sport JiHoon maka sang pemiliklah yang akan menyetir.

JiHoon duduk di kursi kemudi lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya untuk melengkapi penampilan. WooJin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Maklum, teman satu kamarnya itu adalah seorang _playboy_ di sekolah. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan ketiga sahabat WooJin yang ikut di mobil JiHoon saat ini. Tentu saja mereka bertiga memilih duduk di belakang dan membicarakan berbagai hal tanpa henti dengan DaeHwi sebagai moderatornya.

"Kalian siap?" seru WooJin

"Lets go"

Pedal gas di injak kencang oleh JiHoon dan stir mobil diputar dengan cepatnya, membuat semua yang menaiki mobil itu menjerit antara takut dan juga senang dengan keahlian mengemudi JiHoon.

Mereka semua nampak gembira menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul yang begitu ramai. Lampu terang berbendar di berbagai sudut dan banyak pasangan kekasih yang kencan di pinggir jalan, membuat GuanLin tak tahan untuk bersiul sekedar menggoda. Perjalanan mereka semakin terasa begitu menyenangkan kala angin malam mulai bertiup, membuat rambut mereka yang semula rapi kini mulai tersingkap karena tertiup angin. _It's amazing_

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berlima tiba di sebuah rumah paling mewah yang ada di komplek elit Kota Seoul. Rumah itu begitu terang karena banyaknya lampu yang dipasang hampir di setiap sudut rumah itu. _'Semoga Jaehwan tak kebingungan membayar tagihannya setelah ini'_

JiHoon melemparkan kunci mobilnya untuk di parkir oleh salah seorang bodyguard Jaehwan yang telah berjaga. Dengan semangat, mereka berlima turun dari mobil dan melangkah memasuki rumah Jaehwan. Halaman rumah Jaehwan yang biasanya hanya terlihat hijau kini nampak lebih warna warni karena dekorasi. Bahkan kolam renang yang terletak di halaman depan pun tak luput dari dekorasi Jaehwan. Astaga, anak itu benar-benar.

"Hei bro. _Welcome to my party_ "

Suara yang terdengar di sela-sela musik kencang itu membuat kelima laki-laki tampan tadi menoleh secara serempak. Di sebelah kanan mereka, nampak Jaehwan sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan busana yang sangat mencolok. Dengan jas yang penuh motif berwarna monokrom Jaehwan terlihat seperti bintang utama dalam pesta ini.

"Hyung"

DaeHwi berteriak lalu berlari untuk memeluk Jaehwan ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Maklum saja, DaeHwi memang orang yang _easy going_ pada semua, jadi ia akrab dengan siapapun termasuk Jaehwan yang baru dkenalnya dua bulan lalu.

"Kukira kalian tak akan datang ke pestaku"

"Hyung kira kami akan menghabiskan malam minggu di asrama? Tentu saja tidak" ini JiHoon yang menanggapi

"Ku dengar Samuel pulang dari Amerika. Apa itu benar?" tanya DaeHwi

"Ya, dia baru tiba tadi pagi. Cari dia di sekitar kolam, aku tadi melihatnya ada di sana"

Tanpa permisi pada yang lebih tua, DaeHwi pun melesat untuk mencari teman lamanya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu Samuel sejak kepulangannya ke Korea beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentu saja DaeHwi sangat merindukan sabahat seperjuangannya itu.

Mereka berempat yang tersisa akhirnya mengobrol bersama Jaehwan. Namun sayang obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena salah satu maid Jaehwan memberitau jika kakak tirinya yang tak lain adalah Hwang Minhyun sudah tiba. Jaehwan pun dengan berat hati berpamitan dengan para sabahatnya itu, membuat mereka berempat bingung sendiri setelah kepergian si tuan rumah.

"Hyung, mau mencari wanita?"

Bae JinYoung yang memang sama-sama playboy seperti JiHoon itu pun mengajak yang lebih tua untuk mencari sesuatu bernama hiburan. Apalagi jika bukan wanita. Tawaran JinYoung boleh juga, di pesta ini pasti banyak gadis cantik yang diundang oleh Jaehwan. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali, jadi JiHoon pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian mau ikut?" tawar JiHoon pada WooJin dan GuanLin

"Aku ikut" GuanLin

"Tidak. Aku akan ke aula saja" WooJin

"Tak masalah hyung kami tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku sudah besar JinYoung-ah"

"Baiklah" jawab JinYoung santai

JiHoon, JinYoung dan GuanLin pun segera meninggalkan WooJin begitu saja setelahnya. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya menarik nafas lega. WooJin bukanlah orang yang suka bermain wanita, jadi akan sia-sia saja jika ia ikut dengan JiHoon yang sudah bersertifikat playboy kelas kakap.

Merasa bosan dengan suasana di halaman rumah Jaehwan, WooJin pun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam aula rumah. Suasana di dalam aula lebih temaram jika dibanding dengan halaman, namun jangan ditanya bagaimana orang-orang di dalamnya. Musik menghentak dengan keras, membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalam sana tergoda imannya untuk berjoget di tengah aula.

Mata WooJin menelisik ke seluruh aula untuk sekedar mencari hal yang menarik bagi dirinya. _'Sebuah bar, tidak buruk'_ begitu pikir WooJin. Dengan mantab laki-laki itu melangkahkan kaki menuju bar yang berada di ujung aula itu. Jaewahn benar-benar ahli membuat pesta, diluar nampak elegant namun di dalam lebih seperti club malam.

Saat langkah kaki WooJin hampir mencapai tempat tujuannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, namun orang yang menabraknya jauh lebih limbung dari WooJin. Orang itu terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh bila saja tangan WooJin tak segera menangkap tubuh itu. Tubuhnya begitu ramping dan sangat pas bila berada di pelukan WooJin. Astaga, mimpi apa WooJin tadi siang sehingga bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang begitu menggoda.

Belum sempat WooJin menyelesaikan imajinasinya yang mulai liar, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan wajahnya diguyur oleh sesuatu yang basah,bahkan pakaiannya juga ikut basah. Sial. Nampaknya gadis yang ditangkap WooJin ini membawa segelas wine yang sukses mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku"

Gadis itu segera berdiri begitu menyadari cairan yang ia bawa telah tumpah dan mencelakakan seseorang. Dengan tergesa, dibukanya tas tangan yang ada di salah satu tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih dari sana. Sebuah sapu tangan. Segera saja ia berikan gelas yang ada di tangannya pada salah satu pelayan yang lewat. Sebenarnya gadis itu ragu haruskah ia membersihkan noda yang ia buat pada baju orang yang ditabraknya itu atau ia berikan saja sapu tangannya agar dibersihkan sendiri. Tapi nampaknya sangat tidak sopan jika hanya memberikan sapu tangan. Dengan ragu, gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan pada wajah si laki-laki yang terkena cipratan wine. Diusapnya pelan wajah si laki-laki yang gadis itu akui lumayan tampan. Mulai dari pipi, turun ke dagunya yang tak begitu lancip. Tampan.

"Apa agashi baik-baik saja?"

Nampaknya WooJin sedang tuli ketika gadis yang memakai gaun hitam itu bertanya padanya. Matanya yang intens dengan beraninya menatap si gadis mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Body nya begitu proposional jika berdiri dengan WooJin dan parasnya juga tak kalah cantik dari model majalah yang sering WooJin baca. Apalagi gaun hitam laknat yang membungkus tubuh gadiss di hadapannya ini membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy di mata WooJin. _'Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus mendapatkannya'_ batin WooJin

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis di hadapannya yang masih menyeka sisa sisa perbuatannya. WooJin segera meraih tangan gadis itu yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan kemeja putihnya. Begitu WooJin menggenggam sempurna tangan gadis itu, lagi-lagi WooJin mengumpat dalam hati karena merasakan betapa halusnya kulit yang tak bernoda itu.

Kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh WooJin, gadis itu pun memberontak. Tangan satunya yang bebas mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman laki-laki asing yang baru ia tabrak itu. Tapi sayang, usaha gadis itu berujung sia-sia. Laki-laki itu begitu kuat hingga berhasil membawanya ke bar yang ada di sudut aula. Dengan sedikit kasar laki-laki itu menyentuh pundak si gadis yang terekspos karena gaun tanpa lengannya dan menghempaskannya agar duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Mau bertaruh?" suara yang begitu dalam dan jantan itu mengudara, bertanya pada si gadis

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat pakaian mu kotor" si gadis menyahut

"Ayo kita taruhan. Jika kau menang maka aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Jika aku kalah?" si gadis nampak tetarik

"Menarilah dengan ku" WooJin tersenyum miring dengan tantangannya

Si gadis nampak berfikir sejenak dengan tawaran orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Bukan ide yang buruk. Ia adalah peminum yang lumayan handal, jadi kemungkinan ia menang itu ada. Toh jika ia kalah ia hanya harus menari di tengah aula. Bukan suatu penawaran yang buruk.

"Bukan tawaran yang buruk. Aku setuju" jawab si gadis

"Tolong beri kami sebotol wine"

Bartender yang di pekerjakan oleh Jaehwan itu segera meracik minumannya setelah mendengar pesanan WooJin. Gadis yang berada di hadapan WooJin nampak mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar pesanan si lelaki. Ia kira laki-laki itu akan memesan vodka atau sejenisnya dengan kadar alcohol yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau pesan wine?" gadis itu nampak penasaran

"Kau kira permainan ini akan seru jika langsung ada yang _hang over_? Itu tidak seru nona cantik. Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat gadis cantik sepertimu mengkonsumsi banyak alcohol" beber WooJin

"Klise sekali" cibir si gadis

WooJin acuh saja dengan cibiran gadis di hadapannya. Untuk apa dianggap, yang terpenting saat ini adalah pembuktian. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan _hang over_ terlebih dahulu.

Pesanan WooJin datang tak berapa lama kemudian. Sebotol wine dan dua gelas kaca ukuran sedang. Sebagai laki-laki sejati, WooJin dengan senang hati menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam gelas yang sudah diisi es batu oleh si bartender tadi. Setelah selesai menuang, WooJin tersenyum samar dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi.

"Bersulang" begitu katanya

Dua gelas yang terbuat dari kaca itupun bardenting nyaring saat saling bersentuhan. Keduanya saling meneguk wine masing-masing dengan sekali teguk _. 'Kelihatannya gadis itu lumayan juga'_ bati WooJin senang.

Sekarang gantian si gadis yang menuang wine ke dalam gelas mereka berdua. Adegan bersulang pun terulang kembali dan mereka saling meneguk minuman masing-masing.

Pertaruhan mereka berjalan begitu sengit, apalagi gadis yang WooJin kira akan segera _hang over_ itu pun ternyata sekarang masih kuat dan terus mengajaknya minum. Sebenarnya tak masalah berapa banyak mereka akan minum, WooJin adalah orang yang tahan alkohol, jadi ia pasti tak akan kalah dalam taruhan ini.

Ketika wine dari botol ketiga dituangkan, si gadis mulai mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas. WooJin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum senang. Ia menang besar hari ini.

"Ayo kita menari saja" racau si gadis.

Permainan telah berakhir dengan WooJin yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Laki-laki itu melepas simpul yang tertali apik pada kerah bajunya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tak lupa ia juga membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya karena suasana mulai terasa panas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, WooJin segera meraih tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke tengah aula. Tak perlu diperintah, gadis yang barusaja di seret WooJin itu pun sudah menggerakkan badannya dengan bebas mengikuti dentuman musik yang menggema. Jika begini caranya, bagaimana WooJin tidak tergoda.

Sebagai laki-laki normal, melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini adalah hal bodoh. Maka dari itu, WooJin menarik pinggang gadis itu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat si gadis mengerang tertahan. Mereka berdua bergerak begitu bebas hingga lupa waktu sudah berapa lama mereka menari di tengah aula.

Merasa sudah lelah. Gadis bergaun hitam itupun berhenti menari lalu meninggalkan WooJin begitu saja, membuat si lelaki mengumpat dengan kasarnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai" tahan WooJin

"Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang" jawab si gadis setengah tidak berdaya

WooJin yang merasa dipermainkan karena ditolak itupun segera merengkuh si gadis hingga posisi mereka berpelukan saat ini. Puluhan mata yang ada di aula tersebut menatap dengan tajamnya namun WooJi tak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin bersama gadis cantik yang berhasil ia temukan malam ini.

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja saat dipeluk sedemikian posesif oleh WooJin, namun tak berapa lama gadis itu memberontak. Seluruh tenaganya ia keluarkan walaupun sedang mabuk berat. Ketika melihat si laki-laki tengah lengah, segera saja gadis itu menginjak kakinya dan lari dari sana.

"SIAL"

Teriakan WooJin berhasil menyita perhatian. Bahkan Jaehwan yang berada di tangga sebelah kanan aula ikut menoleh akibat teriakan WooJin. Laki-laki itu menatap sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan gadis bergaun hitam itu. Beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah siluet bergaun hitam tengah berjalan sempoyongan menaiki tangga yang ada di kiri aula. WooJin tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Bahkan ia belum berkenalan.

Sekuat tenaga WooJin berlari untuk mengejar si gadis. Ternyata gadis itu tangguh juga, walaupun mabuk gadis itu masih sanggup melarikan diri. Perburuan WooJin akhirnya terhenti di atas balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman rumah Jaehwan. Tepat di bawah balkon ini, orang tua Jaehwan membuat kolam renang jadi siapapun yang melewati batas balkon pasti akan tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Hei berhenti"

Nada suara WooJin naik satu kunci begitu mendapati gadis yang ia cari sedang berdiri di ambang pembatas balkon. Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar suara berat WooJin. Dengan sayu, gadis itu tersenyum kepada WooJin. Sangat cantik.

"Kita sudah bermain. Aku kalah dan aku menuruti keinginanmu, jadi bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara khas orang mabuk.

"Tidak akan" sahut WooJin cepat

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa namamu? Aku Park WooJin"

"Jangan mendekat"

Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah tepat ke wajah WooJin yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Tapi bukannya berhenti, WooJin justru terus melangkah mendekati si gadis.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan lompat" lagi, gadis itu mengancam

"Lompatlah jika kau memang berani" tantang WooJin

"Kau fikir aku takut?"

"Ayo buktikan" WooJin masih saja melangkah untuk mendekat

"Baiklah"

Gadis itu melepas high heels yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa ragu, kaki telanjangnya kini mulai memanjat pembatas balkon yang tak begitu tinggi itu. Sebelum melompat, gadis itu bermain-main sejenak dengan duduk di atas pembatas balkon yang begitu tipis, membuat jantung WooJin makin berdetak cepat.

"Masih mau melangkah?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Tentu saja" WooJin terus melangkah walaupun jantungnya tak bisa tenang

"Agashi-ssi" panggil gadis gaun hitam itu dengan lemah

"Jangan panggil aku begitu"

"Namaku…."

"Ya, siapa namamu cantik?"

"Ahn HyungSeob"

Tanpa ragu lagi gadis itu merentangkan tangannya lebar di udara dan secara berlahan melemparkan beban tubuhnya ke belakang. WooJin yang tinggal selangkah lagi secepat kilat berusaha menggapai tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama HyungSeob itu.

DAPAT

WooJin memang mendapatkan tangan HyungSeob namun tanpa diduga tubuhnya juga ikut tertarik jatuh bersama HyungSeob. Astaga, apa yang terjadi. Dengan erat, WooJin berusaha meraih pinggang HyungSeob yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Dipeluknya erat tubuh HyungSeob yang sudah tertidur itu. Mereka akan jatuh ke kolam. WooJin dengan segala persiapannya memejamkan mata begitu mereka sudah begitu dekat dengan permukaan kolam. _'Aku masih ingin mengenalmu Ahn HyungSeob'_.

BYUUUUR

"Ya, bangun dasar pemalas!"

Laki-laki itu terlonjak dari tidurnya saat merasakan tubuhnya basah dan sepertinya ia baru saja disiram oleh sesuatu. WooJin memegangi sisi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing itu lalu menelisik keadaan sekita. _'Apa ini? Ia ada di asrama?'_

"Sudah bangun dari mimpi indah hah?"

WooJin menatap horor JiHoon yang memegang ember kosong di samping tempat tidurnya. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana ia bisa ada di asrama? Bukankah ia tadi ada di pesta Jaehwan.

"Hyung kau yang membawaku pulang dari pesta Jaehwan hyung?"

"Pesta apa yang kau maksud? Jaehwan hyung tidak mengadakan pesta"

"Apa?"

"Kau bermimpi? Apa kau memimpikan gadis cantik?" tebak JiHoon tepat sasaran

"Ya, seorang gadis cantik bergaun hitam"

"Jika kau memimpikannya lebih baik kau segera bangun. Lihat! Jam sudah menujukkan pukul delapan. Kau ada pelajaran Jisung saem bukan?" kata JiHoon begitu manis tapi menakutkan bagi WooJin

"Sial"

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul sempurna, WooJin segera melesat untuk mandi. Ia ada pelajaran matematika dari Jisung saem hari ini. Jika sampai ia telat dalam pelajaran wali kelasnya itu bisa-bisa ia pingsan kepanasan karena di jemur di bawah tiang bendera. Ayolah, Jisung saem itu guru kolot yang masih menggunakan metode lama dalam menghukum muridnya.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, WooJin segera menyambar tas nya lalu melesat keluar kamar tanpa berpamitan dengan JiHoon. Sekuat tenaga laki-laki itu berlari menuju sekolahnya yang ada di samping asrama. Walaupun berdekatan, tapi asrama dan sekolah yang luas membuat jarak keduanya begitu jauh.

WooJin tiba di kelasnya setelah tujuh menit berjuang lari menyebrangi asrama hingga sampai dikelasnya. Sungguh sial, ternyata Jisung saem belum masuk. Setengah mati WooJin berlari tapi ini hasil yang ia dapat. Tak ingin ambil pusing, akhirnya WooJin memilih untuk tidur lagi saja. Ditelungkupkannya kepalanya itu ke bangku yang sempit dengan dua tangan sebagai bantal. Temannya begitu berisik di sisi kanan dan kiri, tapi WooJin berusaha mengabaikannya.

Suasana kelas begitu hening ketika langkah kaki pantofel terdengar dari luar ruang kelas. Tak perlu WooJi bangun ia sudah tau jika itu langkah kaki Jisung saem.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Guru itu menyapa dengan ceria membuat semua murid kecuali WooJin yang masih tidur bertepuk tangan mengikuti gerakan Jisung saem.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru hari ini"

Semua murid gaduh seketika mendengar kata murid baru. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik untuk menebak apakah murid baru itu seorang laki-laki atau perempuan. Alhasil setelah Jisung saem menyuruh murid baru itu masuk, seisi kelas bersorak gembiran. _'Perempuan'_ ucap WooJin yang tak benar-benar tidur

"Annyeonghaseo. Ahn HyunSeob imnida. Mohon bantuannya"

WooJin yang tadinya tertidur langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar. Benar saja, di depan kelas sana berdiri sesosok gadis cantik dengan body proposional mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan WooJin. Saat WooJin menatapnya, entah sengaja atau kebetulan gadis itu juga menatap WooJin. Senyum pun tercetak jelas di sudut bibir laki-laki itu

"Kita bertemu" gumam WooJin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

A/N :

Annyeong readers-deul :D

Aigooo bukannya nglanjutin LIMITLESS aku justru post ff baru :v

Maaf ya, aku masih tahap berfikir untuk menyelesaikan LIMITLESS dengan sempurna agar gak mengecewakan. Jadi sabar ya

Aku bawa ff ini buat menemani malam minggu kalian, sekalian buat menyalurkan ide aku karena pengen buat ff dengan JinSeob sebagai main cast-nya

Hope you like readers deul

Jangan lupan review ^_^

Dan juga,

SEMALAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN ^_^


End file.
